This project is attempting to define the parameters of lymphocyte intra-specific and interspecific cell fusion and hybridization techniques. The resulting lymphocyte-lymphocyte hybrids will be used in studies of dominance and for human chromosome mapping experiments. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Stadler, J., A. Ward, and E.A. Adelberg. Optimal conditions for the fusion of lymphoid cell lines. In Vitro 11:224-229 (1975).